Cold Case
by sat8926
Summary: Static finds out that Chief Barnsdale has a lead on his mother's case. He eagerly takes the case. Batman finds out and threatens Static that if he doesn't drop the case Batman will have to get the League involve. Why is Batman so eager to make Static drop the case? How did he even find out about the case? Will Static stand his ground? Or will he coward?
1. Lead

-Yeah, so, hey guys! I got some inspiration!

Summary: Static finds out that the police might have a lead on who's his mother's murder. He eagerly takes the case. Batman soon finds out and threatens to involve the League if Static doesn't drop the case. Will Static stand his ground? Or will he coward?

* * *

Cold Case

It was a dark and stormy night when Static and Gear were called into the police station. They had just finished they're late night portals when Chief Barnsdale contacted them about lead they had recently found on cold case. As tired as they were, they figured by tone the chief, it was extremely urgent and couldn't until tomorrow. Static and Gear made their way towards the station half asleep. They soon found window and decided to drop in. Chief Barnsdale writing a police report when they came in.

"Rough weather tonight ain't boys?" Chief Barnsdale joked as he peered over to the shadows. As a lightning bolt flashed, Static's face became visible. He and Gear stood behind the chief waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah, it sure is," Static took a step forward standing on the right side of the chief while Gear stood on the left. They were both soaking wet from the rain that had pounded them on the way here. Static stared at the wall in front of him and not once turning his head to face the chief. Static didn't want him to see the black circles that were under his eyes because of lack of sleep. Lately, Static has been unable to sleep due to reoccurring nightmares that have haunted him for 5 years ever since his mother's death. Over the years, the dreams have faded and became less vivid, but lately the dreams have become more real. They seem more real than ever. Gear has insisted that he'd take a vacation in order to help himself sort things out, but of course, Static refused.

"I'm glad you could come; both of you," Chief Barnsdale smiled as he looked at the young heroes whom he trusts. Gear took a few more steps forward until he was directly in front of the chief. Gear had a friendly smile that greeted Chief Barnsdale.

"So, Chief Barnsdale, you said that you have a lead on a case? Is that why we're here?" Gear asked in an inquisitive voice. The chief nodded.

"A cold case to be precise," Chief Barnsdale shifted his chair and began to look for something in his desk.

"A cold case?" Static whispered as he turned to face the chief. He soon became interested. He watched the chief dig through his desk in search for something. It had to have held a great importance because Static could see the urgency in the policeman's eyes. After a few minutes of loud bangs coming from the desk, the chief then opened a bottom drawer on his left side. His face seem to light up signaling the duo that he found what he was looking for. Chief Barnsdale pulled out a huge, dusty file that was filled with papers.

"Have you ever heard of the Hawkins' Case?" Chief Barnsdale began dusting off the file. The file looked as if it hasn't been touched in years. It looks as if it had been abandoned, forever having to live in the depths of the desk. Gear froze at the question. He and Static knew of the case. They knew that case all too well. Gear soon became worry of his partner. This case could, **no**, **will** cause bad memories for him. Gear looked at his partner with great concern. Static never made eye contact with Gear. He just stared at the papers on Chief Barnsdale's desk. For once, Gear couldn't tell what his best friend was thinking. Funny, Virgil was always so easy to read but now, it's as if he's a whole person.

"Yeah, we've heard about it. Why?" Static answered quickly. Chief Barnsdale looked up at Static.

"As you know, it happened about 5 years ago" Chief Barnsdale began as he opened the file.

"There was this woman, Jean Hawkins. She worked as paramedic. When the gang wars happened, she was out there helping people. While she was working, one of her collogues told her to search for anymore wounded on the block they were on. As she turned the corner, she saw 2 people fighting. She tried to stop them, but ended up getting hurt. She was shot and wounded. They brought her to a local hospital where she soon died just hours after she'd been shot. She left behind a 10 year-old boy and a 13 year-old girl."

Static stood there listening to him. He already knew this story because he had lived himself. He tried his best not to become emotional. He tried his best to push the sadness and pain into the back of his mind, but somehow it would always come back. He's been trying to put the past behind him, to move on, but it appears his past has finally caught up with him.

"Yeah, but didn't they say that it was an accident?" Gear asked as he looked through the file. He was going through the photographs and records as he waited for a further explanation.

"Yes, that was our original conclusion to the case, but as you know, we've recently got a lead. That lead suggests that this killing was no accident," Chief Barnsdale watches as Gear dropped the papers he was intently looking at. Gear's hands stay frozen in mid air. He slowly looks up at the chief as he tries to maintain his cool demeanor. Gear eyes widened. He tried to talk, but couldn't form any words. Chief Barnsdale sat in the silence a waiting for the question that Gear tried to desperately to get out.

"You mean she murdered?! Her life taken on purpose?" Static slammed his fist on the desk causing it to shake. Chief Barnsdale nodded.

"It's hutch," the chief said quietly. Gear put his hand on his partner's shoulder. Static's muscles began to relax as his fist began to disappear. Static gave the chief an apologetic look as he took a few steps back. Static back up to the wall and began to lean against it. He looked down feeling ashamed of his emotions getting the best of him. Gear began picking up the papers that he'd dropped.

"But why did someone want to do something like that? I heard she was a good person and she made friends everywhere she went," Gear collected the papers that fell and put them back in the file that stilled lies wide open on the chief's desk. A small paper got away from Gear and dropped at Static's feet. Static noticed the piece of paper that made its way towards him and picked up. On the piece of paper, there seemed to be a date written on it. Static then turned the paper over. It was a picture of his mother. She was smiling. She had 5 year-old Virgil Hawkins in her arms while holding the hand of 8 year-old Sharon Hawkins. Chief Barnsdale got up from his chair and walked over to the young superhero.

"Thank you," he held out his hand to retrieve the picture the mischievously flew away from the desk. Static seemed to be caught up in old memories because he hadn't notice the chief standing there holding out his hand. Gear watches as his best friend slowly slips back in time. After a few more seconds, Gear called out his name.

"Static," Static looked up from the picture giving Gear his full attention. Gear motioned for him to give Chief Barnsdale the picture that had fallen at his feet.

"Oh, Sorry Chief," Static quickly handed over the picture to him. Chief Barnsdale smiled but then noticed the circles under the Static's eyes.

"It's late; you two should head home and get some rest. You two can come back tomorrow around noon. We'll continue then," Chief Barnsdale looked at Static watching his tired motions. The 2 superheroes made their way to window in which they came in. Gear was the first to go heading home to catch up on some sleep that he had lost. Static was half-way out the window when Chief Barnsdale called out to him.

"Static, wait! Before you go, you should take this file with you," Chief Barnsdale grabbed the file off the desk and handed it to Static. At first Static didn't take it.

"Isn't this confidential?" Static asked not sure if he should take it. Chief Barnsdale laughed.

"Don't worry about that right now. Just take the file. You and Gear could be this family's last hope for justice. I trust you," Static smiled and gratefully took the file from the policeman. He opened his disc and began to fly into the night. Chief Barnsdale called out to Static once more.

"Thank you," the chief yelled because of the distance between them. Static turned and waved at the chief. He then began to fly home. The weather had gotten better and it had stopped raining when they left the police station so there was no worry that the file would get wet.

As Static flew home, he began wondering about the lead. Could it be true? Did someone really kill her on purpose? All his life he's been told that it was accident and nothing could have been done about. Could this all be some kind lie that was made up to hide the truth from him, his family, and all of Dakota? There's one thing he knows for sure, his mom's dead and someone is responsible for this. Whenever he finds that person, he'll make sure that person pays in full. Chief Barnsdale will never know how much it means to him allowing him to take the case. Finding his mother's killer won't bring back, but it'll bring justice to her name.

* * *

-Hey! What do you think?

-I'm calling it "Cold Case". Did you guys like the first chapter?

-Batman will be here soon!

-R&R! Reviews please!


	2. Memories

-Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Cold Case: Chapter 2

_Static groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around trying to find out where he was, but could see nothing. Darkness covered the room and it seemed that nothing could cut through it. Then, 2 shadows started to form. Static stayed in his current position (lying down on the ground). He didn't feel like he had enough strength to move. He watched the 2 shadows morph into 2 young men that looked like gangster. They began to fight. They beat on each other constantly without stop. Then, a ball of light began to form in front of him. It was such a beautiful sight. The light's rays were so warm and comforting. As the light shone brighter, a body of a woman formed. Static recognized then figure. It was his mother. She bent down and kissed him._

_ "I love you Virgil. Good night," she began to walk away from him. Static desperately cried out to his mother._

_ "Mom, don't go! Mom!" Static tried to push himself off the ground but he couldn't. Static looked down and saw that he was chained to the ground. He tried to use his powers to break free, but he couldn't. He kept screaming for his mother. Jean Hawkins ran towards the 2 boys that were fighting. She began trying to break up the fight. Then, another shadow began to form. It morphed into a middle age man. He worn a large coat that went to his ankles and worn a hat that covered his face. He stood on the right side of Static. He reached into his coat and pulled out a gun. He aimed at Static's mother._

_ "No!" Static finally broke the chains and lunged at the man. Two shadows caught Static restraining him. The shadows laughed at Static's fail attempt to save his mother's life. The man stayed in his current position point the gun at the woman. The man began to pull back the trigger._

_ "No! Take me instead! Mom!" Static yelled. The bullet fired._

"No!" Virgil screamed as he shot up from his bed. He had beads of sweat roll down his face as he looked around to take in his environment. He was in his room. He was safe. Then, his bedroom door slammed opened. Sharon stood in the doorway in her pink robe and slippers. Her hair was down and not even brushed. Half her face had make-up while the other half never got the chance. Her breath was deep but shallow. She had a deep concern look on her face. She examined her little brother for a few seconds before coming in the room. She ran to her baby brother and wrapped him in warm embrace. She sat on the bed with him and began comforting him.

"Ssshhh, it's alright baby brother," she began to soothe him. She laid his head on her chest and began to smooth his dread locks.

"Deep breaths baby brother," she whispered. Virgil did as he was told and tried his best to slow his breathing.

_In and out, _he told himself. After a few moments of regaining control, Virgil could feel tears whelm up in his eyes. He couldn't stop. Sharon looked down and noticed the liquid that was escaping from his eyes.

"Virgil," she whispered real low. It broke her heart seeing him like this. He seems so broken lately. The life in his eyes just vanished when mom died. It took him a while to regain some of that life, but now, it seems he's losing it again. After 5 minutes of staying this way, Virgil was able to stop the emotions that were pouring out from his eyes. He wiped away the evidence of sadness and looked up at his sister.

"Thank you," he removed his head from her chest trying to give a fake smile hoping that she wouldn't worry too much. Though Sharon knew better, she decided to let it slide. Before getting up from his bed, she took a few more seconds to make sure he ok. She then got up and began to exit his room. Once she reached the doorway she turned and looked at Virgil. Her look was questioning him.

"I'm fine now Sharon. You go," Virgil held up his hands showing surrender. She revealed a slight smile.

"Hurry up and get dress. I'll make pancakes," she walked out leaving Virgil to himself. While Virgil took his time to get dress, Sharon's pace quickened as she made her way down the stairs. She soon reached the kitchen and swung the door open so harshly; this action received the full attention from her father, Robert Hawkins.

"Well, good morning to you too, baby girl," her father joked as he looked up from the paper that he was reading. He was wearing a blue robe and slippers. His coffee was sitting at angle were he could drink a little at a time while he read his morning paper. His glasses lay lazily on the bridge of his nose. Robert notices the condition of his daughter.

"Sharon, what's wrong?" Robert watches as Sharon takes a deep breath. Her emotion of concern never changing she starts to explain. She tells her father about her worries and fears for her baby brother. Robert sits there patiently; hanging on to his daughter's every word.

"Daddy, you have to talk to Virgil. He's scaring me. I mean, he's always been a bit odd, but he's taking it to a whole new level. He's having nightmares every other night, he won't tell me about them, and he's disappearing even more now! Daddy! He hasn't told a joke in 3 days! Three days, Daddy, three days! There's no more life in his eyes either! I mean I've of high school sucking the life out of you, but this is ridicules!" the door swung open causing Sharon to freeze. Virgil stood in the doorway looking at the scene. He cautiously walked in. He noticed his sister frozen.

"Hey, sis, are you ok?" he looked at her with a worried look. She smiled and shook her. She then began to look for something. She dung in the cabinets, drawers, and anything else that you could open. Virgil watched his sister franticly dig for something. By the way she was digging, Virgil thought it was something very vital, but really, she was trying to make herself look busy until he left. She then stopped and pulled out a large bowl.

"Who wants pancakes?" she tried her best to look happy and joyful but just looking at Virgil made her sad. Still, she put on a fake smile. Virgil stood there for a second thinking about what he wanted to do. He shook his head "no".

"Sorry Sharon, I'm not really hungry," he walked out the kitchen and went back up the stairs. His feet hit the steps hard and quick while the door shut loud and quick. Sharon's fake smile turned into a real frown as put the large bowl on the table. She looked at her farther with pleading eyes. Robert nodded.

"Go get finish getting ready for your date with Adam. I'll talk to him," Robert reassured her. Sharon smiled and kissed her father. She ran up the stairs with a happier pace this time. She went to bathroom and finished getting ready. Meanwhile, Virgil sat in his room. He looked at picture of his mom while lying on his back in bed. He wondered about his dream. Everything in dream was the same, but that man. He had never seen that man before. It was odd. Perhaps, this lead was getting to him. It was probably just stress. It **had** to be. Knocking on his bedroom door caused Virgil to jump.

"C-Come in," Virgil responded. Robert slowly opened the door to his son's room. Robert had a soft expression as he entered the room.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" Robert asked noticing the shaking in Virgil's voice. He stayed in the doorway waiting for permission to enter. He knew that if tried to force himself on Virgil, Virgil will only become stubborn.

"Yeah, I guess," Virgil shrugged. Virgil really didn't feel like talking to father, but it looked like he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Wha'cha looking at?" the picture in his son's hand caught Robert's eye. He already knew the answer to question that he had asked, but wanted to keep Virgil's attention. Virgil looked at the picture.

"Just mom," was all he answered. A long silence stretched between the two family members. Virgil, never taking his eyes off the picture, could still hear her voice calling out to him.

_"Virgil, don't run in the house!" Jean Hawkins called out from the kitchen to her son as he bolted down the stairs with his older sister's dairy. The 10 year-old laughing at his sister's unsuccessful attempts to catch him, began to tease his older sister._

_ "Gee, a whole book of secrets that belongs to my older, __**loving**__ sister. Now where should I start?" Virgil flipped to a random page in the book of secrets. He laughed his sister took a swing towards him. He ducked and ran into the kitchen where his sister followed right behind him. _

_ "Dear dairy, I really think John Johnson is really cute. I love the way he parts his hair," Virgil snickered. Sharon became enraged._

_ "Give it back you little dork! Or so help me I'll,"_

_ "Sharon," her mother intervene. Jean was by the sink stirring a bowl full of some type of batter. She looked out from the corner of her eyed watching the two very carefully. She could never understand why those two couldn't just get along. _

_ "But mom," Sharon whined pointing to the troublemaker that stood on the other side of the table. Jean signed._

_ "I have told both of you time and time again not to run in this house! I've also told both of you to watch your language also," Jean turned around and glared at Sharon. Virgil put his hands over his mouth to try to keep from laughing. Jean gave Virgil an even more intense glare._

_ "I've also told both of you to stay out of each others' personal items," Virgil stopped laughing and looked away. He didn't want to make eye contact with his mother because of way she made him feel. Virgil gave Sharon her dairy back and began to exit out the room when his mother stopped him._

_ "Virgil," she called his name in an authoritative voice. He froze at the door when he heard his name. By now, Sharon had already left and went up stairs to write in her dairy. Virgil turned around and gave his mother a nervous smile. Jean walked to the table with the bowl still in her hands mixing the batter. She then placed the bowl down on the table and pulled out two chairs._

_ "Sit," she commanded. Virgil reluctantly sat down as felt the tone of his mother's voice hit his eardrums. She patiently waited for her son's obedience before she too sat down beside him. She took a breath not wanting her son to think that she was mad at him because she wasn't. She was more…aggravated. _

_ "Virgil," her voice was softer, kinder, a bit more understanding. Virgil looked at his mother with his puppy eyes hoping see wouldn't be angry. Jean let out a small breath of air._

_ "Why do you always have to torment your sister?" she began to smooth his hair. She bent down so she could make better eye contact. His eyes were filled with mixed emotions. _

_ "It's not my fault mom! Sharon's always mean to me and she never plays with me. She spends all her time on her stupid cell phone talking to her friends about what guy she likes," he complained throwing his hands in the air. Jean smiled._

_ "Well, she is a 13 year-old girl," Jean laughed. Virgil looked up and cocked an eyebrow._

_ "What does that have to do with anything?" his question was so innocent. Jean couldn't help but keep smiling. Virgil was an adorable 10 year-old whom she couldn't help but love. Though his stubbornness can make it hard sometimes, there was something about Virgil that says, "Love me". Jean wrapped her arms around Virgil; hugging him. Jean then put the 10 year-old child on her lap. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Virgil relaxed in his mother's arms like he did so many times before._

_ "It means that she growing up and one day you will too. Who knows, in a few years, you'll be thinking about girls just like every other teenage boy," she whispered as she started to rock him. Virgil made a fake gagging sound when his mother said the word "girls"._

_ "No I won't," Virgil protested, "because girls are icky, annoying, and mean. I'm never getting married!" Jean laughed._

_ "Is that a promise?" She teased. Virgil nodded while his mother only shook her head._

_ "Oh Virgil, you have a lot to learn," Jean told him as wide smile became stuck on her face. Virgil's eyes began to become heavy. He found his mother's voice so relaxing; so soothing. _

_ "My little Virgil," her sweet voice whispered._

"Virgil!" his father's voice rung out through his room, causing his son to snap out of his flashback, he looks up.

"Oh sorry pops, yeah we can talk on the roof," Virgil responded. His shook his head.

"Alright, meet me up there in 10 minutes," his father exited out the room so solemnly. Robert headed to his bedroom where he and his wife once slept together before that fatal night. Robert began getting dress putting on a button down shirt and some nice dress pants. He walked over to his bed where a matching tie laid. As Robert began to tie it around his neck, he glanced at the picture that was hanging above his end table.

"Oh Jean, I'm trying my best with him, but we just aren't connecting. Ever since I found out about his…day job, I've been more worried than ever. If you were here you would exactly know what to do," Robert removed the picture from the wall. He stood there with the picture in his hands. So many memories could be remembered from this one picture. Robert smiled at his beautiful wife. He put the frozen moment back on the wall. He left the room without turning back.

* * *

-Yeah, so this is Chapter 2. Finally! Sorry it took so long.

-Uh, yeah, Virgil's dream and flashback took up most of the chapter. It's also the main reason it's so long!

-I hope it's good and you guys like it.

-R&R. Read and Review.


	3. Batman

-Hey! Another day, another chapter!

-Enjoy!

* * *

Cold Case: Chapter 3

Virgil sat on roof of his house waiting for his dad's company. He watches as the early morning clouds bully the sun into not being seen, but the sun was putting up a fight. Its rays were trying its best to poke holes through the cotton blanket. Most were successful while others didn't even make a dent. A door swinging open caused Virgil to turn and look behind him. His father stepped out into the cool morning air.

"It's a beautiful morning," Robert commented. Robert inhaled deeply to take in the fresh air. He then walked over to the edge of the roof where his son was seated.

"So, what's on your mind?" Virgil took a deep breath facing his father. Virgil began with telling his father about his reoccurring nightmare. He talked about the fear and the anxiety that would always rush through him whenever he watched his mother leave him. While his son talked about his painful dream, Robert began to feel like a useless father. All this time his son has been these terrible dreams and he's done nothing help. What kind of a father was he?

"But Pops," Virgil looked like he wanted to go into further explanation but was afraid. Robert began concentrating on his son's body's movements. Virgil was sweating; he constantly shifted, and wouldn't make eye contact. He was hiding something.

"Virgil, you know you can tell me anything," Virgil turned and faced his father. For a few brief moments, Robert couldn't tell what his son was thinking. There were too many emotions that crashed at the surface.

"In my dream, there was this man in a brown coat. The coat covered his whole body and there was this hat that covered his face. Pops I've never seen this man before in my dreams," Robert began to worry. What did this man mean? Why was he showing up in his son's dreams _now_?

"Are you sure this is the first time you've ever seen this man?" Virgil nodded. Even though it was clear that this dream was the thing that was bothering him, Robert felt that there was still more that his son was hiding something important.

"Virgil, is this dream the only thing that is bothering you? Did something happen on patrol last night?" Virgil's head shot up from the ground that he was facing. He whipped his head around and grabbed his father's arms.

"Why!? What have you heard?!" Virgil face was in shock as if someone had told his greatest secret to the whole world. Robert was caught off guard by his son's actions. Virgil was becoming desperate to hide the truth from his father.

"Nothing…, I was just asking," Robert said quietly.

"Oh," Virgil's grip loosened and his muscles relaxed once again. He sat back down embarrassed about his outburst. Once again, he allowed his emotions to get the best of him. This was twice; once at the police station and once right now.

"Vir..,"

"Pops," Virgil interrupted his father. He looked into his father's eyes with determination. Robert watched as his son stood up and walked closer to him. It would have seemed that Virgil had regained a little bit of his confidence. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get the job done. Once reaching his destination, Virgil looked up to his slightly taller father. Robert towered over his son, but not by much.

"I haven't been completely honest, as you've noticed. There is something that happened last night. I just don't know how to break it to you," Virgil and Robert stood there looking at each other. Robert tried to take in his son's last sentence. _I just don't know how to break it to you. _What was that suppose to mean?

"Well, then just say it," Robert kept a straight face. His voice showed no joking in it. He was just as serious as his son came out to be. Virgil nodded.

"Listen, last night the police…," a beep from his communicator rudely cut him off. Irritated Virgil picked up his yellow and black shock vox.

"Hello?" Virgil answered.

_V! Where are you?_

"At home. Why?"

_It's 11:30! We have to be at the police station at noon!_

"Listen Rich…,"

_V! There's no time for arguing! We have to be there at noon! Chief Barnsdale is going to give us more information on the lead! Now come on!_

"Alright, I'm coming. I'll meet you there," Virgil hung up the communicator and looked disappointedly at his father. Robert gave his son a soft smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Go, you're needed," Robert placed his hands on Virgil's shoulder to comfort him. Virgil was still disappointed though. He really wanted to tell his father about the lead, but time was too short. Virgil exited the roof and went into his room to change. By then, Sharon had already left for her date with Adam so there was no worry of his annoying sister entering into his room and catching him putting on his costume. Opening his disc, Static jumped on and began to head towards the police station. Meanwhile, a black shadow pursued him from a far. The figure was hardly noticeable.

Static flew over the park where a statue of his mother was built for her bravery. Spotting the beautiful monument, Static checked the time on his watch. _11:47_ beeped on his device.

_Well, I guess I have a little time_ Virgil convinced himself. After all, it would only take him 5 minutes to reach the police station from where he was. Static hovered to eye level of the statue. He then sat down on his disc and admired the last solid piece of his mother. Sometimes when he touched the cold stone, he could feel her soft skin or perhaps smell her perfume. As Static went to touch the rock, a gunshot was fired at him. Static evaded causing the bullet to bounce off his mother's stone cheek. Static turned to see who fired, but the man had already taken off. Static went after the suspect flying high above. He still couldn't see the man's face.

Static began to try to fly lower but failed because of shots being fire from the runaway suspect. Bullets bounced off buildings, flag poles, statues, and even Static's disc. Static franticly moved through the air trying to avoid the bullets that ricocheted. Then, all of a sudden, a batarang flew passed Static disarming the shooter. Seizing the opportunity, Static jumped off his disc tackling his opponent. Static pinned him on the ground so that he couldn't move. The man looked familiar to Static. It was as if they had met, but he couldn't remember the name. Then, Static realized something; it was the man from his dreams. The coat was the same color and the hat concealed his face.

"Who are you?!" Static growled pinning the man down tighter. The man nearly chuckled at his remark.

"Don't you remember me? I remember you, _Virgil_," the man punched Static catching him off guard. Pushing the hero off him, the man runaway with all the answers and a murder attempt. Static on his hands and knees watched the man get away. He was much too shock to chase after him. A black figure then descended from the sky landing behind the frozen teenage superhero. Static rubbed his jawed; the place where the man. He then noticed a shadow that did not belong to him.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Static felt a hand grab his right arm and pull him to his feet. Batman looked down at the hero making sure he was ok before he spoke.

"I'm here to take the case," Batman said bluntly. Static froze. He couldn't mean… Static's eyes widened.

"You don't mean…," Batman nodded.

"Are you serious?" Static became angry faster than Batman intended, but it was to be except. Batman stood there with no emotion as usual while Static's emotions were ready to pour out.

"You're not ready," Batman said flatly. Static's eyes narrowed. Just as Static was about to argue, Batman cut him off.

"I've been watching Virgil. You've grown. You're becoming more mature and so are you're powers. You're growing up, but you're not grown up," Batman began to walk forward as Static walked backwards until Batman backed the younger hero against a wall. Static had seen him do this to thugs and street scum. This was a form of intimidation he always uses. Batman would back you up into a corner and then he would use his low threatening voice to make you do what he says.

"You're still too young and emotional," as predicted, Batman's voice got lower and more threatening. Static stood there a bit intimidated, but gather enough courage to respond.

"What are you saying?" Static blurted out. Though he was proud that he managed to stand up to the Batman, but he wondered what would happen now. Batman gave Static the famous bat glare causing him to flinch.

"You can't separate your job from your emotions and that's dangerous; too dangerous. Too dangerous for me to let you take this case. You're not only endangering other people, but yourself also," Batman awaited a sharp tongue remark from Static but never received one.

"No I'm not," Static said with a weak defense. Static knew what Batman was saying is true, but didn't wish to believe it. Batman could see that Static was going to be stubborn. Batman began further convincing.

"Yes you are. You could have been killed today. You left your whole body and then recklessly ran after the shooter. Had the thought of calling your teammates for back-up ever cross your mind?" Static looked at the ground in shame. He didn't want to face the one hero he really looked up to. Batman was right. He was being reckless and if it wasn't for Batman disarming the shooter, he could have been killed. Batman waited for further arguing from Static, but silence stretched between them. Batman soon broke the silence with an offer.

"Drop the case Virgil. Let the League handle this. We'll find you mother's killer," Batman sounded less threatening this time. He waited for Static's answer in all this. After a few minutes, Static looks up into Batman's eyes with a new found courage and determination that burned in his eyes. Static took a deep breath.

"What if I don't?" Static tested his boundaries. Batman narrowed his eyes once again and went back into intimidation mode.

"Then the League will force to be involved. We'll keep tabs on you and all your teammates; watching your every move. You'll be treated as a rogue," Batman threatened the young hero. Static showed no emotion. It was something he had picked up on from watching Batman. He thought about his options and knew there weren't many.

"You have to let me take this case, Bats. It's important," Static went to his last resort. Batman shook his head.

"You're not ready," was he said. Static tried one last time.

"Come on Bruce! Hasn't someone really important been taken away from you? Haven't you ever wanted to bring justice to someone so bad, it hurts? Haven't you ever experience the pain of losing someone?" Static asked in child-like voice. Batman stood there listening until he answered every question in his head 'yes'. Batman then backed-up and turned around causing his back to face Static. Batman stood there making his decision until a small gust of hot air caused his cape to blow in the wind.

"Fine. You can take the case," Static couldn't contain to the wide smile that took over his face. A great happiness and hope began to swell inside his heart. He had earned the trust of the Batman or so he thought.

"On one condition," Batman swiftly turned to face the hero, "I take the case also and you do exactly as I say; nothing more, nothing less." Static narrowed his eyes once again. The Batman didn't trust him after all; even after all that time they've worked together. Static really didn't want Batman involve in the first the place. He could never understand why Batman had to butt into things that clearly didn't concern him. On top of all that, Batman was treating him like a clueless rookie. Static took a step forward, his eyes fixed on The Dark Knight, and he nodded in agreement.

"Deal," was all the hero said as he pulled out his phone to check the time. His phone read _12:30_.

"Oh crud! I'm late for the meeting! Gear is gonna blow a fuse!" quickly putting his phone back in his pocket, Static retrieved his disc from his coat pocket and unfolded it. Static threw his disc in the air giving it a negative charge so that it hovers parallel from the ground. As Static jumps on, a hand grabs his right arm preventing him from flying off. Static turns for an explanation.

"I'm coming with you," Batman ordered him. Static stood there bewildered. Realizing the confusion that his action had caused, Batman reminded him of their deal.

"Our agreement," Static nodded and began to levitate Batman. Static and Batman are soon on their way. Meanwhile, Gear waits for his partner to arrive at the police station.

"He'll be here soon," Gear reassured Chief Barnsdale.

"I hope you're right," Chief Barnsdale said sharply. He was becoming bit impatience with the hero. He had trusted Static with the file and the young hero had yet to show. It was only a matter of time until one of the policemen notice that it's gone. Chief Barnsdale rocks back and forth as he waits for the electric hero to show. He fidgets and begins to things around on his desk until he hears a sliding of a window being open. Chief Barnsdale turns to greet his friend. He gets out of his office chair and begins to walk towards the window.

"Static, we've been waiting. It's 12:30! I specifically ask you…," Chief Barnsdale eyes widened because of the sight that lied before him. It wasn't Static, it was a man that was almost 6 feet and was wrapped in darkness. The man wore a mask that looks like a bat; his cowl had long pointed ears. A black cape covered his entire body while his emotionless face was the only clear enough to see. Static stood behind the mysterious man.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing friend. I would have cookies," Chief Barnsdale smiled while taking a step back. He then turned and went back to his desk. Batman and Static followed the chief of police. Batman stood in front of the desk while Static stood on his left and Gear stood on his right, confused.

"Alright, since everyone is here, let's get started."

* * *

-Oh gosh guys! I'm so sorry it took me this long to update! I've been so busy these last few weeks.

-I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for it!

-Read and review! R&R!


	4. Meeting with Justice

Cold Case: Chapter 4

* * *

"Alright, since everyone is here, let's get started," Chief Barnsdale said as he grabbed a large envelope from his top drawer of his desk. He gently placed it on the surface and opened the envelope which contained mug shots of three different suspects. All were males and they all looked like drug addicts. Chief Barnsdale spread out the pictures. He pointed to the one on his left (Batman's right) and began explaining.

"His name is Charles Tony. His current age is 20. He was arrested multiple times for illegally selling drugs. His height is 6'1; weight 170. He has greenish, brownish eyes with a yellow tint. He's recently had his hair dyed a light brown, as you see in the picture it use to be dirty blonde. Tony just finished rehab last week. He went back to college and decided that he wanted to be a psychologist. He now wants to other people who have unfortunately fallen addicted to drugs," Batman picked up the picture to examine the boy closer. There was just something about the boy that seemed a bit thrown-off.

"The Dakota Riots, they were five years ago. That would make him at least fifteen," Batman processed the given information. Could this drug addict have committed murder?

"The next suspect is Samuel Simon," Chief Barnsdale slid his index finger across the first picture onto the next. Pointing to the one in the middle, Chief Barnsdale began to give a brief description of the criminal.

"He's 6 feet and 11 inches. His current age is 23 years old. He used to be head of a gang. What was it called? Snake Kings, I believe," Chief Barnsdale chuckled at the gang's name. He just thought the name was somewhat ironic because most of the member, including the head, had a great fear for snake. Batman raised his brow in questioning. Chief Barnsdale smiled at the Dark Knight.

"Anyway," Chief Barnsdale cleared his throat. "Samuel was born into a very wealthy family. You see his father was a business man. He ran a company that helped improved technology; much like Bruce Wayne," Batman smiled at that last comment. So, his father was a business man? Then why join a gang? He had all the money he could ever have. Why go out and cause trouble?

"You see, I can't make much sense of Simon either. His family was high class and didn't seem to have any problems; as we know of. You know the rich. They keep all their problems behind closed doors," Static snickered at that comment. It wasn't just the rich that keep their problems secretive. Other families did that too, but the fact that the chief didn't realize he's really talking to billionaire Bruce Wayne was somewhat amusing. Batman and Chief Barnsdale cocked an eyebrow at Static's reaction. Static waved his hand in dismissal.

"Its n-nothing," Static covered his mouth to control the ongoing laughs that tried to desperately to escape from his mouth. Batman shook his head and repositioned his eyes on the chief. Static sometimes seems intimating and powerful, but really all he's just a big kid in a mask.

"As I saying, the rich likes to keep their problems behind closed doors, but recently a new door was unlocked," Chief Barnsdale began once more digging through his desk. He pulled out an envelope filled with pictures of family members, classmates, and friends of the three suspects. He opened the envelope and then dumped all the pictures into a pile and began searching for a specific one. Batman watched as the chief searched for the photograph. Meanwhile, Gear began mouthing words from across the room.

_Why is Batman here?! _

_I dunno it sort of happen!_

_ Sort of happened?! What the heck is that suppose to mean?_

_ That means it was UNPLANNED!_

_ Well! Fix it!_

_ Fix what?_

_ This! _Gear motioned his hands in a small signaling Static needed to fix the whole situation. Static shook his head and mouthed the word no. Gear once again motioned for Static to fix this situation, but his partner still refused out of stubbornness. The silent fight went on until Chief Barnsdale made a loud sound as if there was something stuck in his throat. Static and Gear just turned their heads and smiled at the officer pretending to have innocence in the matter. Batman narrowed his eyes under his mask at the teenagers causing Gear to become uneasy. Static really didn't mind the bat glare. It didn't bother him like it use to. After all, he had done more work with Batman than Gear.

"Is everything ok over there?" Chief Barnsdale tilted his head like a five year-old child trying to understand the matter. Static and Gear both nodded their head in agreement. Chief Barnsdale deeply exhaled. The duo has been acting strange ever since he gave them the case. Though they were always a strange pair, but this was just odd even for them.

"Good. Now that we have that settled, how about we finish up this meeting so you can do some investigating, and I would like finish with no further _interruptions_," Chief Barnsdale fixed his gaze on the two superheroes that stood behind the Dark Knight. Gear whistled nervously while Static rubbed his right hand behind his neck. Chief Barnsdale exhale deeply. He then placed down the picture that he had dug out of his desk. The picture was an old photograph of a married couple. They were holding hand-in-hand, smiling at each other. The woman wore a brown coat that went to her ankles; red high-heels cover her feet, make-up brightened her face, and her smile lit up the picture. She had head was resting on her husband's shoulder while her husband's head rested on her head. The husband wore a regular dress suite. His suite was black with a striped tie and he wore black dress shoes to match (Naturally! Reviewer are probably saying 'A well, duh!').

"This is a picture of Simon's parents; Mrs. Rebecca Simon and Mr. Daniel Simon," Chief Barnsdale stated as he watched Batman take the picture from him.

"Any recent news on them?" Batman asked as he examined the facial expressions of the couple.

"Not really, except for Mr. Daniel's passing in March a few years back, other than that, we have no further news on the family or their whereabouts," Chief Barnsdale was clearly disappointed that he couldn't give the Black Knight any helpful news, but this was all he knew. Batman nodded at the chief signaling for him to continue. Chief Barnsdale had one more suspect to introduce and then he could send the heroes on their way. They could finally go and investigate this madness and the Hawkins family could finally find peace. They could all move on with the content of the killer being behind bars. At least, that's what Chief Barnsdale hopes. Chief Barnsdale took the third picture on his right (Batman's left) and slid it closer to Batman so he could see.

"His name is…" a loud ring from a telephone interrupted the chief of police. Chief Barnsdale looked at Batman puzzled. He was not excepting any calls today and the phone only rang if there was an emergency. Chief Barnsdale slowly turned his head towards the phone that laid on the right side of his desk along with his lamp and a pile of papers. Chief Barnsdale seemed to stare at the phone not wanting to pick it up. He knew it would be something he didn't want to hear. After a few seconds of the constant ringing, Batman spoke up.

"Shouldn't you get that?" Chief Barnsdale turned his head towards Batman and slowly nodded as if he was thinking. After a moment of hesitation, Chief Barnsdale picked up the phone and the constant ringing was silenced.

_Hello?_

Batman observes the law officer.

_ Uh-huh_

There seems to be nothing to worry about.

_ I see_

Chief Barnsdale begins to sweat.

_ What?!_

Static and Gear looked at each other with great concern.

_ Oh my God!_

Chief Barnsdale hands are shaking and his eyes are wide as saucers.

_How could this have happened? _

Chief Barnsdale stands up from his chair. His right hand begins to grip the telephone harshly while his left hand is laid flat on the desk keeping most of his balance. He begins to grit his teeth from frustration.

_ You don't know?! Well, FIGURE IT OUT! That guy was our third suspect in the Hawkins' case and now he ends up dead?! Find out if it's foul play or not! I want your report by the end of the day! You understand me! Get to it!_

Chief Barnsdale slams the phone down and flops back into his chair. He begins to rub his temple with his index and middle while his thumb is pressed against his cheekbone. He deeply exhaled. Robert Chance. Robert was the most likely suspect in this case and Chief Barnsdale was going to recommend the heroes check him out first. With his criminal record and history with Jean Hawkins, Robert had the motivation, but now that he's gone, this case goes beyond what Chief Barnsdale had expected. This simple cold case investigation is now turning into a complicated murder mystery. The heroes will have to put the missing pieces to puzzle before it's too late.

Chief Barnsdale looks up from his stressful thoughts and finds questionable looks from all the heroes (Not surprising). Chief Barnsdale begins to fill them in.

"That was Officer Jamie who called. He had responded to a 911 call about 15 minutes ago. The call brought him at this address; 987 Whine-Up Road Apartment C45," Chief Barnsdale gets up from his desk and begins to stretch. He then walks towards the open window that the heroes had entered from and looks out towards the city. The sky had once again turned dark over the city. The winds began to howl as he continued to tell his story.

"The address belongs to one of the three suspects in this case. His name is Robert Chance. He was last seen at 2 a.m. when he was going into his apartment drunk. A neighbor was woken from his racket. The neighbor threatened to call the police if he didn't go back into his apartment and go to sleep. After 20 minutes from cursing at the man, Chance went back inside. That's when he was last seen; _alive_," a great crack of thunder boomed throughout the city and vibrated most of the buildings. Tremendous bolts of lightning began to light up the sky and thunder would once again beat its drums. Batman's face remained motionless (as usual) but Static's and Gear's eyes began to widened. This could only mean one thing.

"You mean he's…" Static was unable to finish his sentence.

"Dead" Batman said bluntly. Gear turned to see his friend's reaction but only saw numbness in his eyes. Of course, it was just like Virgil. Even after his mom died, Virgil began to numb himself so he wouldn't have to feel the pain. After the first year of dealing with the death, Virgil decided that it would just be better if he numbed himself from his emotions all together. He said that it would be easier that way. Richie can still remember that day; that day when Virgil shut out all his emotions.

_"What's the matter Hawkins? Not gonna talk?" 11 year-old Francis Stone pushed 11 year-old Virgil Hawkins against a tree on the playground. Virgil just stood there with an emotionless face. His dead eyes stared right through Francis, but the bully still persisted._

_ "Come on Hawkins! Why don't you smile for me? Oh! That's right! Someone misses his mommy! Doesn't he?" Francis roughly pushed Virgil further back into the hard trunk causing Virgil to bruise his back. Virgil just continued to stare at Francis whom was having so much amusement belittling him. Although this taunting game was getting somewhat annoying, Virgil really didn't care, nothing seen to bother him anymore; not even Francis._

_ Meanwhile, Richie Foley was looking for his best friend on the playground. Richie searched and searched but couldn't seem to find him. He looked in all their favorite spots, the water fountain, the bathroom, and even the lunchroom to see if Virgil was still eating. Nowhere to be found! Just as the young blonde was about to give up, he spotted Virgil across from the monkey bar standing at a nearby tree with….FRANCIS STONE! The blonde suddenly became confused. Without his mind's command, his legs began moving forward right to the area where the most fear middle school bully and his best friend is._

_ Francis could hear tiny footsteps from far away. There was only one kid in the whole seventh grade that had a walk like a kindergartener, Richie Foley. That little pip squeak! He always seems to get in the way. He should have known that little blonde boy would have found them eventually. Francis turned his head to his left and watched as the runt got closer and closer. An evil smile began to form on his lips. Virgil still stared emotionless at Francis. He knew the bully all too well. The smile was far from good._

_ "You just stay right here Hawkins. Foley and I are gonna have us a little chat. It'll only take 5 minutes maybe less," Francis laughed and he began to make his way towards the blonde. While stopped dead in his tracks from fear, Francis continued to draw closer. Richie was unsure what to do. He never had a plan from the start. He just allowed his body to take over and now he's in a world a trouble! Richie was not fighter! Soon Francis closed the space between them and he grabbed Richie's sweater (It's August so there is cool weather). Francis pulled Richie closer so that he could 'chat' with him. Francis threw the blonde on the ground and sat on top of him. _

_ "Well, well, if it ain't Richie Foley? And here I thought you were the smart kid," Francis had the blonde pinned. There was no easy way out. He was at his mercy. Francis always loved that rush of power that he felt when he bullied other kids. It made him feel invincible and sometimes he liked making examples out of other kids. He wanted to show those six grader who's in charge. _

_ "You can't just pick on anyone you want Francis!" Richie screamed as he tried to worm out of the bully's hold. Francis laughed._

_ "Oh? Why not?! I'm bigger, better, stronger, and smarter than everyone else!" Francis tightened his grip on his victim. Richie scoffed._

_ "Oh yeah? Then what's eleven minus seven?" Francis began to think. He began counting on his fingers until he realized that he didn't have eleven fingers. He then switched to another tactic. Guessing. (When all else fails, guess!)_

_ "1!"_

_ "No"_

_ "2?"_

_ "No"_

_ "3?"_

_ "How stupid are you?" those words would cost Richie dearly. Francis became enraged at the comment. _

_ "Just 'cause I can't add number doesn't mean I'm stupid! Besides, I ain't the stupid one here. I mean I wouldn't find it very smart to insult the guy who's sitting on top," Francis then grabbed a handful of Richie's sweater and brought Richie's face closer. Bringing his fist high in the air, Francis was ready to swing. The fist made it halfway down until another hand wrapped firmly around the wrist. The bully turned to see who had intervened. Virgil Hawkins just watched as Francis got up from the ground and towered over him. Virgil brought his head up to try to meet with the bully's eyes but was met with a fist. Virgil flew back and hit the dirt. His body rolled a little bit too. He looked up from the ground to see Francis smiling. The bully held something in his hand. It was a rock. _

_ Richie spotted the rock and tried to grab it from the red head but was just thrown on the ground again. Richie screamed and yelled for Francis not to hurt his best friend but he didn't listen. He never listens. Francis then threw the rock by Virgil's head causing the rock's side to hit the right side of the young African American's head. Virgil did not flinch. He felt the warm blood drip his face, but still, he never moved, never panicked, or even showed a hint of emotion. Francis laughed as he picked up the rock again to throw it but was interrupted by the bell. Francis looked back to see his classmates going inside for class. _

_ "Later Virg! I'll be back for more tomorrow," Francis ran to meet the other kids while Richie struggled to his feet. Francis was always stronger than him not that Richie was strong to begin. Yes, it was quite true that Richie was considered the 'runt of the pack' being the weakest. Even with this reputation, Richie was still able to befriend Virgil who was known to be 'a ball of endless energy'. Virgil soon became protective of Richie. He would willingly fight off those who wished to belittle him, but when it came time to protect his protector, he was just too weak._

_ "Virgil! Virgil! Y-You're b-bleeding! Come on!" Richie grabbed his best friend's arm and pulled him to his feet. As Richie urged his friend to go to the police, Virgil ripped his arm out of Richie's grip. _

_ "I'm fine Rich. It's nothing," his voice was shaking but his eyes were something else. _

_ "FINE? It's not fine Virgil! You've could have been killed! Now let's got call the police and…"_

_ "No Richie!" Virgil's emotion began to stir. He tried to push back the anger, sadness, and fear. He didn't want to have to deal with these emotions, not now. Richie couldn't understand. Why? Why would his friend not want to deal with this? _

_ "But V!"_

_ "I won't let him win," Virgil looked down at the grass. He watched a ladybug crawl up a blade of grass. Once it reached the top, the bug seemed to sit and watch the world. _

_ "What?" Richie was stunned. He couldn't make much sense of this._

_ "I won't let that murder win! My mom, she wasn't an accident. Someone was out for blood. That monster wants to break our family but I won't let him," Virgil clenched his hands into fist. They were so tight._

_ "V-Virg"_

_ "No! Never again! He tried to break me! I almost did break. No! I'll numb myself to the bone! I just won't feel anymore!" Virgil screamed as his ran away from his best friend. Tears began form in his eyes. No more pain, no more fear, no sadness, no more anxiety, no more happiness, no more nervousness, no more love, no more hope. No more feeling._

* * *

-I'm sorry it's been so long! I've just been busy! This chapter came out really long too. An unexpected flash back also seemed to work its way in here. Do you guys like these flash backs or are they just annoying?

-I kind of like them. But still, give me some thoughts. I've already started on Chapter 5 so hopefully I can update sooner this time. I find this chapter was kind of boring though. I'm setting up. More action should appear in the next chapter. Man Richie's flash back is long!

-R&R! Read and Review


End file.
